tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Those Guys on the Surface Are Being Weird
Log Title: Those Guys on the Surface Are Being Weird Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Vector Sigma Location: Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron Date: February 08, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil visits Alpha Trion once again. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by Alpha Trion - Friday, February 08, 2019, 8:35 PM Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron :The Vector Sigma Chamber is a large, circular area, bathed in an intense radiance emanating from the center of the room. Vector Sigma itself glows like a yellow star, almost too intensely to look at without heavily-shielded optics. The walls of the chamber are blue steel, seeming untarnished, unlike the tunnels surrounding the chamber. Some say Vector Sigma contains the essence of Primus, and all but the most jaded of Transformers would feel awed to be its presence. Dust Devil is scuffed up and literally has a bite mark on his arm. Apparently the shifting tunnels currently have some vermin. He is always wary when he enters the chamber since he's still not used to the centurions not chasing his aft around the place before letting him in. He glances around hesitantly. The chamber is dark, as even the super-intelligent disco ball that is Vector Sigma sits dormant. The only light in the circular room comes from Dust Devil's optics. This light reflects off the myriad facets of Vector Sigma. Even the slightest noise echoes around the largely-hollow space. The air is warm, however, with a touch of ozone. Sigma's presence is felt even when seemingly offline. Dust Devil tries to calm himself before he stands a little straighter and calls out, "Alpha Trion? Sir? I wish to speak with you if you are available." He walks up closer to the dormant ball trying to look at the sphere while it isn't currently blinding. The sphere within the spherical room contains countless facets, like an infinitely complex gem. In some ways, it resembles a Transformer's core without the casing - although in this case, it is the spark of an entire world. As Dust Devil approaches, Vector Sigma responds. It starts to rotate and spin in place, gradually rising and growing brighter as it does. Just as it becomes too bright and hot for Dusty to behold directly, a familiar and kindly voice is heard. "Dust Devil," the voice says. "Your visits are always a pleasure." Dust Devil watches the ball for as long as he can before he averts his optics to focus on something other than the glowing orb. "It's always wonderful ta hear yer voice too sir. I'm here cause of a few concerns. I needed ta find out what might be the best way to deal with these situations. Soundwave wishes to come and listen ta Cybertron usin his telepathy. I...I have no idea what he would be able to do or perceive...I do know that he can be dangerous at times. The other issue is that with the rebuilding of Harmonex by Cybertron, IMager has noticed a discrepancy in which age the rebuild follows. She brought it up ta the higher ups that she feels that there is a....taint ta Cybertron's core. I am not sure if you umm...qualify as a taint but I could see perhaps your essence perhaps affecting how things are done. Alpha Trion appears to walk out from behind Vector Sigma, although it's possible he just materialized. He remains partially translucent, and his voice seems to emanate from the chamber itself, rather than originate in his physical image. A slight smile of amusement undercuts his expression of concern. "As to your friend Soundwave... I can say I sincerely advice against such an endeavor," Trion says carefully. "I boast of one of the more powerful minds on Cybertron, and even so I can barely maintain cohesion of personality in the flow of Sigma's datastream. Soundwave's entire mind might be lost, which, in spite of his... flaws... would be a loss. His pattern is unique." Trion folds his hands behind his cape. Dust Devil smiles a little, "I keep hoping I can convince him that the matrix is not tainted by the previous Primes. He seems passionate in his own way. At least when he's not locking up his emotions. I wish I could convince him to put all that brilliant power and ability ta STOPPIN the war...rather than continuing a now baseless battle fer superiority. What...what should I say about Cybertron's core. I...umm...I'd assume that if there was somethin bad goin on with Cybertron, that you'd hopefully tell me and all..." Now Alpha Trion's facial expressions switch - his smile is calm, but after vorns of working together, Dusty can tell there's a touch of concern in his gaze. Trion glances at Vector Sigma, not needing to shield his eyes since they are only an illusion anyway. "As for my presence 'tainting' Vector Sigma, well..." Trion gestures around vaguely. "I have been asserting my individuality more since my re-submergence. It could be affecting things." A touch of guilt flickers in Trion's soft optics. Dust Devil says, "I understand why they're worried and all but I..I kinda wanna just tell them ta enjoy the fact that things are recovering at all. They...they're like children in how they wanna mess with things and all. I know I shouldn't feel jaded about those who have been in the war fer so long. But it's frustratin ta see that what all was being fought over was no longer there. And if they wanna be picky, a HUMAN helped make it possible fer us ta have any of it back. IF they wanna do somethin, BUILD...recreate their cities and all. But no." Alpha Trion smiles sadly. "The time will come when you'll need to step up and be a stronger voice for peace, Dust Devil. You have it in you - it warms my spark to see how you have developed and matured, even without my guidance. I won't always be here to help you, but I am happy to see that soon I'll no longer be necessary - you've gained wisdom all on your own, and it to you that others will seek counsel." Dust Devil's face has a look of absolute fear. "I...I don't wanna have ta do this without ya Sir. Look at me. If I tried ta lead the bots outta the Ark if it was on fire and there was ONLY one exit, most of the bots would argue with me and go the other way. I'm not a leader. And I also don't want someone ta die just so that I become a leader." He looks at his feet, still frowning from the thought of Alpha Trion being gone for good. Alpha Trion frowns, looking genuinely troubled. "You know, Dust Devil," he says quietly. "I was once in your position. Among my peers, I was a scholar - a storyteller. I never wanted to fight - I wished only to study, to write. To gather histories, to learn. But then..." Trion's frown deepens at the memory. "The Quintessons came. They conquered Cybertron - enslaved Primus's creations. I looked around, waiting for others to take up the mantle... but in the end, it was I who was forced to lead, against my own inclinations, when no one else could or would step forward to do so." Dust Devil says, "I've fought and I still fight. That's probably why I'm so unpopular cause fer a while all I did was fight. I was purposely contrary ta those around me and all. And I've been workin on actually becomin somethin. But Times are so weird. Gods fight in the street...well...godlike beings. Maccadam is still upset about that. I had ta work with Encore ta convince him not ta just go hide and all. We're trying ta get him ta reopen his bar cause of how important it is. But then the fallen is runnin around. Bulwark also fought and gave him a good pummelin. I don't even know what we're supposed ta do about someone like him." He sighs, "At least Spike is tryin ta do somethin fer Cybertron. He's buildin...this...this cityformer. And he wanted ta give it life and all. Do ya know any ways ta make that possible. Fer like Vector Sigma ta grant him life. I told Spike he aughta be the one ta make up the plea since this was all his idea." Alpha Trion smiles sadly. "New life... in defense against the gods." Trion shakes his head in disbelief, stroking his beard in thought. "Megatronus is no god. He is as mortal as I. More physically powerful; considerately less wise," Trion chuckles. Becoming more pragmatic, Trion replies, "A cityformer is too big to bring down here, but there are other ways. Once, Bulwark had means to bring life to Titans. He should still have something that might help in that regard..." Dust Devil smiles and nods, "I'll tell Spike. And yeah...I know that the fallen and them might not be considered Gods. But it's as close as anyone as seen in...well ferever. The Fallen wiped the floor with Elita and Prime. Bulwark was able ta knock him back and of course Alchemist Prime...err Maccadam. But then Maccadam decided it was better that he left because he didn't want people ta know who he was. I told Maccadam he should come down here and talk ta you before he decides ta run off. I feel so out of place tellin people like him what he should be doin. I want ta keep everyone safe. And his idea of just givin the fallen what he wants doesn't seem like the right idea either. It's really confusin and I'm really really outta my league." He shakes his head. "I couldn't even protect myself from Soundwave messin with my head." Alpha Trion spreads his hands. "You are needed, and you stepped up. This is your league now, too. Mac is mortal. Old, maybe, and powerful, but just a mech. Your counsel is as good as any. As for giving Megatronus what he wants..." Trion frowns. "There is still good in Megatronus, but it is subsumed by hatred and pain. If given the right choice, would he take it? Even I am not certain. Family can be... complicated." Dust Devil laughs softly, "Considerin I kinda have familial ties ta two Leader class, one micro sized mech and a gestalt...yeah I guess you can say it can be complicated. I still miss the quiet times. When all I knew was you and the base. It was so simple then. Then fer a bit it was nothin but fear that turned ta anger. And in that a kinda hopelessness. My function was gonna get me killed eventually and it was somethin I learned ta accept. And it caused me ta act out because who cared what I did...might as well enjoy life now. But then there was that weird...temporal anomaly. I...I saw that I could be more than me. That I became someone worth listenin ta and worth bein. And you came back and now my world has changed so much. And...ANd on top of everythin I'm not even 100 earth years old. I'm...a speck of dust in the vastness of Cybertron and all that has occured. It gets very overwhelming. It's when I most want to come down here. Ta be reminded. I go to the base but it's too quiet. It doesn't have the sounds of you mutterin ta yerself or rootin through stuff ta figure where you put somethin." Alpha Trion chuckles. "Even with all of eternity ahead of me, I never scratched the top of my to-do list." He shrugs his padded shoulders. "Ah, well. Too late now." Trion frowns, considering Sigma a moment. "You realize how I came back, though, don't you? I travelled back in time, to deliver data to the Autobots, and Vector Sigma itself. At some point, Aegis will build me a body, and together we'll go back in time to do just that. It is my destiny, Dust Devil. I've been avoiding it... because I'm selfish." Dust Devil says, "But time is already different than when I became Stormfront. Fer me that's not a guarantee. Perhaps fer you it will be an option still. Maybe it'll be easier fer Aegis ta do whatever she needs if yer body is still around here safe. Though who knows what's gone on with the rebuildin of everythin. I have Tracker still but he's become more of a reminder of what might have been. ANd I do have some memories of that future and some of the friends I made." Shaking his head he just sighs, a slight frown on his face. "What was on yer bucket list? Ta travel or somethin? I'm guessin ya got ta see everythin on Cybertron."" Alpha Trion chuckles wistfully. "I saw Cybertron before it was Cybertron, and got to witness its creation." He smiles slightly. "We battled Unicron long before his recent arrival - in our arrogance, thought he was defeated forever." He shakes his head. "Really? What I'd like was more time in the lab. The quiet time to which you referred. A chance to study, to write... these days, I have access to all of Sigma's knowledge, but any time I dip - there's a chance I'll be lost, never to return." Dust Devil nods, "I know....I know that some of the times I show up you are silent. And I feel my spark sink cause I don't know if yer gone fer good. I..I want ta try and continue yer work and ta continue and try and protect Cybertron and all. But I also know that there's a good chance I won't be able ta. So...so fer now I do my best with what I have. And I'll come ta you still and hope you answer. Soundwave wants me to lead him back down here. And part of me wants ta protect you but I'm also worried about seeming like the bots are keepin the cons from vector sigma. And also worried about Soundwave hurtin himself especially when at times he seems the voice of reason fer the cons." "You are in a difficult situation, Dust Devil, but your spark is always in the right place. Trust your instincts, and you will make the right decisions." Trion smiles sadly. "Perhaps you may even be a good influence on Soudnwave. He was a good mech, once, before the corruption of Megatron. If anyone can bring him back from the precipice, it is you, Dust Devil. But be cautious. Do not let your view of what's possible blind you to the current reality." Dust Devil frowns, "No...he already hit me with his powers once. He...made me think that he was my creator. It...I was beyond angry when I realized what happened. I still am angry at times. But...considerin what coulda happened, I guess I should be thankful that that is all that occurred. Even if I still want ta throttle him fer darin ta do what he did." Another sigh, "But I can call up those memories of us again....So...he's sorta forgiven." He stands straight again, "Sir...if...if I don't manage ta complete my mission. I promise you I'll have tried. I don't want ya disappointed if I don't manage to help guide Cybertron back ta peace or if I don't become Stormfront..." He manages a laugh, "Devius Prime...I can't even smack Optimus fer that one cause he didn't name me that yet....of all the stupid things I remember." Alpha Trion looks at Dust Devil with complete sincerity. "Dust Devil, know this, and listen carefully: I will never be disappointed in you. Success or failure doesn't make the mech - it's what's in his spark, and your spark is as pure as that of Ariel and Orion. No matter what happens to either of us, I am already proud of you, Dust Devil, and I will always continue to be. You are my son, and I do good work," he concludes with a twinkle in his optics. Dust Devil smiles and nods and stands a little straighter. "Do I bring Soundwave down here? I'll give him your warning but he may insist. He may be sending ravage down this way ta try and find it on his own. I'd rather guide him...and drag his hopefully transformed into a small portable device but unconscious self back up than let him be here alone." Alpha Trion chuckles. "Soundwave is fully-sapient and able to make his own decisions. If he wishes to visit, all are welcome. Should his mind not be up for the task, well - few are. He gets to choose his fate and take his own risks like anyone else. He's lucky to have you as a friend, especially considering your political differences." Trion's image flickers and he fades slightly before snapping back to crisp translucence. Dust Devil eyes the 'hologram'. He glance at the ball, wincing because duh..bright light. "Is everythin okay or have I taken up too much of yer time?" Yes I noticed the flicker. I'm not going to pretend I didn't especially since we've just been talkin about our demises. "I'll tell him and I'll lead him down here if that's what he still wants ta do. And I guess Imager if she wants ta come and here what a bad influence yer bein on the planet..." Alpha Trion cocks his head slightly and takes a step forward. "Things are fine now, but beware - if Megatronus is thwarted but allowed to rage unchecked, he is aware of our location and vulnerability. He has the power to corrupt and destroy Cybertron should he have the inclination. You must stop him, but you must do so with deliberate forethought. This is not a foe you can simply punch into submission." Dust Devil says, "Is there any information that I can find out about him....or any way ta fix whatever is upsettin him?" Alpha Trion's face droops as he pulls on his beard. "Sadly, not even I can give Megatronus what he wishes - the power over life and death itself. That that I could." Trion's optics narrow, and he seems to be debating something internally. Finally he says, "I know, however, what he ultimately wants in order to seek his goal, and you must keep him from attaining it. You'll find it on Junkion. But he must not." Dust Devil looks at Alpha Trion, "What is it he's after? It all seemed a mix of odd items that he was after and all. Maccadam's item....not sure what he wanted from you or if it was just Vector Sigma. The matrix...the timestopper....Just seemed like random items of power." Alpha Trion's voice is serious. "They aren't random. Megatronus is seeking the power to resurrect and command Unicron. From Bulwark he wishes the Oracle of Primus, from which he hopes to gain the location of all else he seeks. The Lenses from Mac. The Forge from Bulwark. The Requiem Blaster. The Star Saber. With these things, he believes he will have the power to command a god. And he might. The cost, however, will be total and catastrophic." Dust Devil says, "Was he after Vector Sigma when he came down here? And what's on Junkion that needs ta either...be protected or him kept from ever goin there?" He rubs his chin. "Wonder if Benin should be informed of what's been goin on down here." Alpha Trion looks amused. "Answers, same as you. And I may have said too much already - I think I would know if he was listening or not, but in some ways Megatronus's powers eclipse my own. Just - yes, tell the Junkions to protect their homeworld. They may thing they are outside this conflict, but the history of the Fallen is theirs as well," he says cryptically. Dust Devil smiles wriley, "Yer not gonna be anymore specific are you....okay I get the hint. I will keep my audios out fer anymore information. And I'll see about bringin those down that want ta. Thank you fer talkin ta me." "My pleasure, young Dust Devil," Trion says sincerely. "Please, feel free to visit any time." Trion begins to fade, a smile on his aged face. "Travel safely, young one." Sigma's glow starts to fade, and soon once again Dust Devil is left alone in the dark with just his thoughts and his new information.